


Jugando  a las escondidas en las tinieblas del infierno

by AGROMON



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Monsters, Survival Horror, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGROMON/pseuds/AGROMON
Summary: Esta es la historia de un desafortunado niño en la que la noche de halloween fue llevado a otro mundo lleno de horribles criaturas sediento y hambrientos por carne y sangre fresca. El pequeño Kevin tendrá que sobrevivir al contante encuentro con monstruos y encontrar una salida para regresar a su mundo original¿Podrá lograrlo o morirá en el intento?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween, un día en el que los niños están emocionados, más juguetones y ansiosos a que llegue la noche. Una noche donde todos disfrutan disfrazarse, pedir dulce o truco y realizar fiestas de disfraces para pasar el rato con los amigos y la familia.  
Este día, en una recamara del segundo piso de una enorme casa, un lindo y tierno pequeño llamado Kevin, estaba emocionado y ansioso por la noche para salir a pedir dulces vestido de su héroe favorito. Su madre se encontraba cociendo un disfraz del famoso héroe Batman. Una mascara de cuero, el traje y la capa estaban ya listos y estaban tendidos sobre la cama:  
-¿Ya esta listo mi traje mami? – pregunta entusiasmado y sonríe alegremente  
-Ya casi corazón, ya casi, dame unos minutos y tendré listo tu traje-  
El niño saltaba de alegría un lado a otro hasta que le dieron ganas de salir al baño.  
-Ay, mamá voy al baño—menciona a la vez que se acerca a la puerta  
-Está bien cariño, no tardes, ya casi está listo – sonríe sin quitar sus hijas del traje con aguja e hilo en las manos  
Sale algo apurado del cuarto y al acercarse al inicio de las escaleras se detuvo tímidamente. Un cuadro de un hombre delgado y alto parado saludando, con sombrero de copa, zapatos y bastón, vestía un elegante smoking negro con moño del mismo color, usaba también guantes blancos y tenía una peculiar cabeza amarilla, sin nariz u orejas, solo dos puntos como ojos y una sonrisa formada por una línea negra, casi hasta parecía una pelota. El cuadro estaba dividida en cuatro, en la primera en la parte superior izquierda se encontraba posando recargado en su bastón mientras saludaba, en le segunda aparece arrancarse una parte de su cara como si el fuese arcilla sin mostrar algo sádico, y en la tercera parece moldear la y en la cuarta parte tiene extendida su mano con un perro de arcilla en la mano mientras el sonríe exitoso por su escultura. Este cuadro a pesar de su tierna apariencia asustaba al niño, constantemente lo descolgaba y lo dejaba bocabajo en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba debajo de este o lo volteaba mostrando la parte trasera de el.  
En este caso no era la excepción, a pesar de que sus padres le han dicho que no tiene nada que temer este seguía temiendole, llegaron a preguntarle por qué tenía miedo de un personaje tan simple y cómico. La única respuesta que él llegaba a dar era – Siempre lo veo debajo de mí cama diciéndome—se aclara la garganta y trata de hacer sonar su voz más ronca y grave – Buenas noches Kevin. ¿Quieres jugar? ¿No? No te preocupes, nos veremos pronto…..muy pronto—trata de imitar una risa demoníaca y terminando se retrajo sus manitas asustado. Pará los ojos de los adultos esto se vio extremadamente tierno pues no le creían la historia, pero Kevin tenía miedo…… y mucho.  
La noche llegó y ya se podían ver a los niños en las calles yendo en puerta en puerta, de casa en casa, recogiendo dulces por montón. Esto veía Kevin por la ventana de la sala mientras apuraba contento a su madre quien le estaba poniendo el disfraz desde pies a cabeza.  
-Vamos mami apúrate, si no me voy a perder los mejores dulces—decía mientras daba pequeños brincos.  
-Ya voy pequeño, paciencia – le respondía con una radiante sonrisa al ver lo contento que se veía su pequeño niño – Y….ya está, pídele a tu padre que vaya contigo este año, estoy cansada después de tener que apurarme en el traje después de llegar del trabajo, ¿te parece bien cariño? – voltea a su izquierda donde se encontraba su marido sentado en un sillón viendo la televisión.  
-Me parece grandioso, voy por unos zapatos y nos vamos, ¿esta bien? – acepto levantándose y besando con amor a su esposa para luego subir y tardar no menos de unos pocos minutos. Con los zapatos puestos, ambos se dirigen a la salida. Se despiden de la mujer y se encaminan a la cacería de dulces.  
… 

Ya ha paso una hora desde que salieron y ya llevaban dos bolsas llenas, ambos estaban satisfechos y se disponían a regresar a la casa por que aunque quisieran recoger más dulces ya no tendrían bolsas para ello. Pero en el camino a casa algo los hizo quedarse un tiempo más afuera. Un mago callejero disfrazado con una capa de vampiro y una mascara de opera más el clásico sombrero de mago se encontraba entreteniendo con trucos simples pero lo suficientes para dejar contento al puñado de gente que hacía de publico.  
-De acuerdo público es hora del último acto- decía moviendo las manos haciendo énfasis – para esto necesitaré un voluntario – terminando lo dicho los pocos niños que habían presentes levantaban sus manos con entusiasmo y esperanza de ser parte del acto – Mmmmmm- se llevaba las manos a la barbilla con pose pensante mientras decidía – Tu- señaló con su dedo a Kevin y este, alegre, subió al pequeño escenario.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer ? – dijo curioso  
-Ven- dijo sacando una caja de madera coloreada grande – Escuchen publicó y presten atención, por que quien descubra como funciona el truco ganara un premio. Dicho esto - se voltea al niño- metete adentro y cuando diga las palabras mágicas….desaparecerás- acto seguido el niño entra y se cierra la caja, se vuelve de nuevo al publico de manera energética y levantó los brazos–¿Listos? – los niños al unísono gritaron emocionados - ¡Si! – y entonces el mago dijo unas palabras raras e incongruentes y grito dramáticamente - ¡Alakazam! – abrió la caja y mostró al público y mostró que realmente había desaparecido el niño – Ahora traeré al niño de vuelta, para no hacer mucho, giraré la caja dos veces y el niño estará de vuelta- Y así fue pero esta vez al revelar la caja no había nadie. Nervioso lo intenta otra vez y otra vez pero el niño no regresaba.  
-¡¿Dónde está mi hijo!? – dijo furioso y preocupado el padre gritando  
-No se, ya debería haber vuelto— asustado el interior de la caja  
-¡Escúcheme bien si algo le pasó a mi hijo le juro que… - la voz se hacía distante mientras un niño comenzaba a despertar en una extraña y oscura habitación gigante con una única luz cayendo sobre el.  
-¿Mmmmm? – se acariciaba sus párpados mientras recuperaba la conciencia - ¿Dónde estoy? – mira a su alrededor con ojos soñolientos -¿Papá? ¡¿Dónde estás?! – pregunta gritando al aire  
-…… Parece que la noche esperada llegó….. ¿no crees?...... – se escucha dentro de la oscuridad mientras unos pasos con eco se acercaban a él – Después de temer tanto a este día no esperabas que fuese en el momento que estabas siendo cuidado por tu padre, ¿verdad? – dijo una figura formándose ante la luz que escalofriantemente se parecía al cuadro colgado en el final de las escaleras.  
Kevin podía claramente como su peor pesadilla estaba parada enfrente de él y como sentía que no podía formular palabra alguna, sólo podía balbucear, su respiración se detuvo y su corazón se aceleraba al asimilar en donde se encontraba. El aire estaba quieto, no se escuchaba ni sentía ni una sola brisa. El ambiente era frío, seco, muerto. El silencio reinaba, sólo podía escuchar sus propios latidos, sonando como un gran tambor de guerra retumbando en su cabeza. La voz del personaje presente sonaba con eco en este extraño escenario, dando una gran aura de siniestralidad inmensa. Parecía que incluso nevaría si tan solo hubiese humedad en el aire, también parecía que además de la enorme oscuridad, se encontraba una densa capa de niebla en el suelo, nadie podria ver sus pies o cualquier objeto que cayera al suelo.  
-Nunca nos presentamos formalmente, ¿no es así?- dijo mientras la sonrisa que solamente era una línea le iba creciendo hasta formar una con dientes, se inclina tomando su sombrero – Soy el espíritu maldito del Halloween. Soy un ente que busca y acecha a jóvenes niños cada año, en busca de su dulce y deliciosa sangre que amo tanto. En busca de morder y masticar sus pequeños bracitos, desgarrándolos con mis bellos, afilados y puntiagudos dientes de mi hermosa sonrisa. ¡Ah! Pero no solo disfruto eso, ¡adoro escucharlos gritar de terror y dolor cuando juego con sus ojos! Cuando los arrancó con mis dedos sin cortar sus nervios mientras les clavo a estos múltiples agujas y veo a la cara ensangrentada de pequeño. O cuando clavo mis manos en sus vientres y los abro exponiendo sus órganos escuchando los melodiosos y suaves gritos, jugueteando y arañando con mis garras sus vísceras en intestinos…..Cada año voy en busca de un niño y no es sorpresa que disfrute tanto cuando lo tengo entre mis manos después de esperar un año entero para comer.- dijo mostrando una horrible sonrisa acompañado de una espeluznante mirada – Dime Kevin, ¿que quieres hacer? En lo personal tengo una enorme hambre….- dijo mientras su cara se deforma a una con los labios contraídos hasta los dientes mostrando una boca esquelética y sus ojos se agradaron y sus bolsas se hicieron más grandes mientras se volvían de un color negro, sus párpados superiores se pegaron tanto que parecía que sólo el globo ocular se dejaba ver y al mismo tiempo el color blanco de lo que sería un ojo normal se volvió negro y la pupila roja – te ves muy apetitoso—al concluir esto se alargó tanto su tamaño que llegaba a medir cinco metros de altura, su elegante smoking lucia desgarrado y expandió su boca, tanto que podrías decir que lo podía devorar de un solo bocado.  
Acerca lentamente su enorme boca llena de dientes amarillos en forma de aguja a la cara pálida y aterrada cara del pequeño infante. Sus dientes comienza an a acercarse poco a poco a su piel y comenzaban a enterrarse sobre sus mejillas y frente. De pronto un sonido hueco es escuchado y la luz del lugar se encontraba apuntando directamente a los pies del niño pero con mayor intensidad. Parece que la fuente de luz de aquel abismo había caído y golpeándola cabeza de la criatura que retrocedió chillando, en su cabeza se mostraba una abolladura y una horrible quemadura que desprendía humo.  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 

Kevin se apuró a tomar lo que parecía una linterna de aceite en una vitrina adornada con oro. Iluminó con ella la cara de la deforme criatura y podía ver como se derretida parte de la piel y músculos mientras al mismo tiempo se regenera an para volver a ser quemadas. La bestia se caminaba tambaleante de un lado a otro retorciéndose de dolor. Cuando recibió la luz directamente se quedó quieto y los gritos cesaron…….Las manos de Kevin temblaban mucho, llenas de miedo y terror. No sabía dónde estaba, no sabe dónde está su familia, no sabe cómo regresar a su hogar, no sabe por qué fue elegido el, tampoco sabe qué hacer……  
-……. Corre…….  
Escucha un susurro femenino en su oído que le lleno de escalofríos pero le trae un poco de razón. Sin dejar de apuntar comienza a caminar de espaldas, comienza a trotar, se gira y comienza a correr, iluminando su camino con la lámpara. 

….  
Los pasos se podían a escuchar a metros, los pasos de un niño pequeño, solo, ajustado, aterrado, indefenso y abandonado en las tinieblas. Todo era tan silencioso en ese lugar que podías escuchar cosas que estaban a varios metros lejos de ti…..y lo que escucho le heló la sangre……  
-¿Luz? – una voz femenina con eco y tono fantasmagórico pronunció--¿Acaso veo luz? No he visto la luz en años……espera……..¿Se está moviendo? ¿Una luz que se mueve?-se escuchan pasos aproximándose  
Kevin titiritaba, ya no solo de miedo, también de frío. Se hacía más y más frío cada vez que los pasos se escuchaban más cerca. Sentía que se desmayaría, estaba cerca de hacerlo, comenzaba a respirar más rápido cada vez y su visión se nublaba.  
-………..escóndela…………no la apagues………..- se escucha de nuevo la voz susurrante  
El entiende a que se refiere esa voz. Comienza a buscar con qué esconder la luz.  
-¡Oh! - se le ocurre una idea  
Se sienta con prisa en el frío suelo y se comienza a quitar la capa de su héroe favorito. La mira un rato, triste por que su mami no está para decirle cuántos dulces habían logrado recoger, y por que seguramente no la podrá volver a ver. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sus mejillas se enrojecían y sus ojos se mojaban.  
-No lloraré – respira profundo pensando en que los súper héroes no llora y se enfrentan valientemente ante los villanos  
Toma la capa de cuero negro y envuelve la linterna, se la acerca al pecho y comienza a caminar con pasos pequeños para que la mujer ansiosa de luz no la encontrara, no podía ver nada……  
-¿Q-que? ¿L-la l-luz? ¿D-donde está?-cesa por un momento- ¡¡NO!! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA LUZ?! – grita con furia y sus pasos se intensifican, se escuchan más veloces y pesados  
Kevin comienza a aumentar la velocidad, intenta ir más rápido pero sin llegar a correr, no sabe dónde está ni que puede haber el en el suelo que lo haga tropezar. No importaba a donde caminaba, se escuchaba más y más cerca como se acercaba, parecía que le estuviera siguiendo. La desesperación comenzaba a brotar al igual que los llantos. Se escuchan más cerca, podía sentirlo en el vibrar del suelo y como se escuchaba un ronco grito de ira. Kevin quería rendirse y que todo acabará, quería regresar a casa, quería regresar con mamá y papá, quería regresar a la escuela aunque lo guste pero por lo. Menos ahí no hay monstruos. Se agacha con la linterna cubierta en sus manos esperando a que todo acabará de una vez.  
-¿¡DONDE ESTA LA LUZ?! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS?!  
Escucho pasar a un lado de él mientras una figura de una una especie de gusano gigante, con patas arácnidos y cabeza de mujer con pelo negro, piel blanca, ojos negros y con las pupilas con un naranja neón corría eufórica enfrente de él y pasar de largo………todo parecía seguro………lo ignoro completamente……..


	2. Capitulo 2: Mamita

El sonido de los pasos se hacia más suave cada segundo, se alejaban más y más hasta que no se escucho ninguno. Kevin se quedó de nuevo solo en la oscuridad de la niebla. Se quedó así un rato, quería llorar, tenía mucho miedo, apretaba sus dientes mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar…..de gritar, de hacer cualquier movimiento en absoluto. Comenzó a sollozar, derramando pequeñas y tiernas lágrimas que descendían bajo sus mejillas hasta su mentón y caer al suelo. Se abrazaba a su linterna envuelta para tratar de replicar un abrazo con alguno de sus padres. Luego comenzó a llorar, a soltar todas sus lágrimas mientras hacía pequeños gritos, trataba de desahogarse. Comenzó a sentirse cansado, sus ojitos se volvían pesados, su cuerpo lo sentía suave, sentía como su mente se relaja a y su visión se volvía más borrosa. Cayó completamente dormido abrazado de su linterna justo después de ver una enorme sombra formarse en el humo de la niebla acercándose.   
……  
*se escucha un golpe metálico*…… *se vuelve a escuchar el mismo ruido*……  
-¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA!!!!- ruge una voz ronca  
-¡¡Aaaaahhhh!!-despierta de golpe Kevin quien estaba acostado  
-Malditos niños flojos, no saben que hacer más que dormir todo el día como gatos…- se queja un enorme anciano vestido con aspecto de che o siquiera de carnicero.   
.Kevin despierta en una jaula de oro gigante, similar a la de un canario pero con un tamaño mucho mayor, uno de tres metros de altura y un metro de diámetro y con su linterna envuelta amarrada con la capa mientras está la envuelve en uno de los alambres. El anciano gigante media alrededor de 10 metros de altura, su cara lucia vieja y arrugada, manchada y con algún que otro verruga en la frente y nariz. Vestía con un sombrero de chef, un delantal, unos zapatos cafés de vestir, por debajo se veía un chaleco de tela, para resumir, un típico anciano de los 50s. La jaula de Kevin se encontraba encima de una enorme caja de madera. La habitación era enorme, tanto que ni un palacio podía compararse. Se veía colgar del techo varios ganchos de metal sumamente gruesos y puntiagudos, en estos colgaban enormes trozos de carne de colores, algunos se notaban que eran viejos y estaban en proceso de putrefacción llenado el lugar con un mal olor y algunos estaban relativamente “frescos”. La habitación estaba llena de estas cajas de madera, formando columnas y una especie de túnel por donde estaban las carnes donde no se podía ver nada por que se llenaba de sumía en la oscuridad, a la derecha de la jaula estaba una enorme puerta. El lugar contaba con una mala iluminación ya que la única era un enorme faro alado de la prisión de Kevin, pero en los bordes de la puerta se podía ver que del otro lado había una gran luz.   
\--¿Qué eres pequeño? – Mira curioso a Kevin acercando su ojo a uno de los lados de la jaula, rodeándola de vez en cuando- Eres humano, ¿no es así?  
….Un silencio inunda la habitación….  
-¡¡CONTESTA CARAJO!!-golpea con enojo la jaula haciendo que se tropiece el niño -¡¿Eres humano o no?! ¿¡Que no tienes educación?! – sujeta con fuerza los alambres  
Kevin sólo se queda petrificado en el suelo, observando con terror a la furiosa y poco paciente. Intenta responder pero sólo se queda titubeando, balbuceando, sin poder formular ni una sola palabra congruente. Tanto fue su miedo que el lamentable niño se orino encima.  
-¡¡Puaj!! ¿Es esa la forma en la que respondes a un anciano? De verdad los jóvenes de hoy no tienen respeto a sus mayores…..-se aleja y adentra en la oscuridad del pasillo.  
El gigante desaparece y al cabo de unos segundos regresa en la mano con un cuchillo de carnicero. Con fuerza lo clava al lado de la jaula rozando la en el acto  
-¡Responde! ¡¿Eres humano?! – grita y golpea con un puño a la caja de madera  
-S-s-s-s….   
-¡¡No tartamudees!! ¡¿Eres alguna especie de tonto?! ¡¿Si o no eres un humano?!   
-¡¡SIII!! – responde con gritos y lagrimas  
*Silencio*  
-Bien, bien- zafa el cuchillo – Entonces me puedes servir…-se rasca la nuca con el mango, se aproxima a la puerta y sale de la habitación.   
Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchan unos cajones abriéndose y cerrándose, se mueven entre ellas varias cosas y el anciano regresa sin el cuchillo pero con una tina “pequeña” comparado a él pero un tamaño normal para un niño pequeño de tan solo 4 años. Abre una puerta pequeña en la jaula y asienta con su mano la tina de baño a lado de Kevin. Saca su mano y sale de nuevo. Después de un rato regresa con una tetera en sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes de cocina para protegerse del calor, vacía unas cuantas “gotas” en la tina.  
-Muy bien pequeño humano. Una vez se entibie ese té, te meterlas a dar un baño. No puedo permitir que los ingredientes estén sucios y lleno de gérmenes, si no, ¿Cómo podría alimentar a mi dulce mamita?  
Unos instantes después de mencionar esto se o oye a lo lejos un penoso y débil gemido.  
-¡Ay no! ¡Mamita! ¡Ya voy mamita! – sale con rapidez y notable preocupación, pero al salir no cierra la puerta.

El se quedó una vez más en ese escalofriante lugar, en esa “carnicería” mal oliente en donde el único aroma dulce era de la tina con un té caliente de color marrón oscuro en su interior. Con sus piernas abrazadas en el suelo, se queda viendo la puerta abierta, esperando que un milagro pasara para que pudiera salir de ahí. De pronto unos sonidos extraños, crujientes y viscosos se escuchan alrededor de la prisión del niño. Podía escucharlo de izquierda a derecha, atrás hacia adelante y sobretodo debajo de él. Parecía que se movía pero de pronto todo se detuvo.  
Kevin alerta, viendo a su alrededor, se sentía desconcertado, no sabía con exactitud de dónde venía. De pronto llegó a la pequeña grieta en la caja que dejó el cuchillo y vio a un pequeño insecto, del tamaño de uno común, semejante a una Catarina e igual a una, abre sus alas y se acerca volando a Kevin, aterrizando en su rodilla.  
Por un momento olvida en donde está y qué esta pasando para concentrarse curioso en el pequeño bicho. El insecto camina en círculos y con un par de antenas golpea suavemente su piel, entonces se detiene y le muerde.  
-¡Auch! – le da un manotazo haciendo que se caiga boca arriba a un lado  
Se levanta y emprende vuelo de nuevo pero está vez se dirige a los barrotes de oro, hace lo mismo que con la rodilla y muerde. Como si confirmara algo vuelve a pasar sus antenas y abre sus mandíbulas y una gota verde es expulsada. Al hacer contacto se comienza a disolver y de inmediato comienza a comer el extraño producto de aquella reacción química.  
De la grieta sale otro más y hace lo mismo que el anterior, se acerca a Kevin y este responde con un manotazo para evitar ser mordido, mas y más de estos salen en forma de un enorme enjambre, ridículamente enorme. Algunos rodeaban a Kevin intentando saborear lo mientras el las aplastaba o alejaba y otras volaban directamente a la jaula a comer de ella. Miles de miles de hambrientos insectos giraban alrededor intentando arrancar lo que sea que se encuentren en su camino. En la piel del niño se podía ver algunas gotas de sangre derramando se por sus brazos, piernas o cara.   
Kevin camina de un lado a otro gimiendo de dolor y cerrando los ojos, procurando que no entren en sus ojos. Pero la desesperación nación cuando puso escuchar las alas de unos de los insectos rodear los lados de su oído, sentía como se acercaba más y más a él agujero que le permite escuchar esos sonidos grotescos. Con miedo cubre ambos oídos con ambas manos, matando a algunos y dejando embarrada su sangre y vísceras. Aunque bloqueo la entrada de sonido no podía bloquear su nariz, uno entró unos pocos y con fuerza mordió el interior. Kevin se retuerce con lágrimas estando de pie y retrocede unos pasos hasta que algo golpea su espalda, sea lo que haya golpeado se ha caído al suelo y se dejó escuchar un sonido de vidrio. Al caer la manta que envolvía la lámpara cede y deja salir la luz que contenía su interior e inmediatamente los insectos hacen un chillido al unísono creando una onda sónica que daño los tímpanos del pequeño mientras se alejaban con desesperación de la luz y regresaban a la oscuridad de la caja de madera.  
Esta cubierto de mordidas diminutas pero abundantes y todas derramaba sangre, algunas más que otras por que habían mordido en la misma zona amas de una vez. Le ardía la piel y sus oídos zumbaban, apenas oía nada pero un sonido en particular le llamó la atención, un sonido semejante al sonido del vapor siendo destapado de una cazuela. La jaula había sido notablemente corrida por los fluidos que desprendían los “escarabajos de oro”, no se necesitaba una puerta para salir ya, una gran parte había sido devorada y podía salir sin problemas. Pero no sólo el oro había sido regado con ese verdoso líquido, Kevin también tenía en su cuerpo además de tener sangre, órganos y patas de estos, apestaba.  
Intentando no moverse mucho por el ardor de acercó a la tina de té que seguía caliente pero de una temperatura agradable. Con la ropa puesta se metió sin pensarlo. Antes apestaba pero ahora huele a un agradable olor dulce canela y leche gracias al baño de té. Paso gran parte de tiempo frotándose, limpiándose y disfrutando del baño, aunque con la lástima de no poder beber de él por obvias razones.  
-¡¿Qué pasó aquí?! – entra consternado el gigante anciano vestido aún con gorra de chef y delantal, le mira con furia al niño y le señala--¡¿Fuiste tu?! ¡¿Intentaste escapar?! ¡¿Incluso después de que te ofrecí un caro té para que puedas bañarte en sus aguas?!  
-¿Mm? – le mira extrañado  
Sale de la tina, se acerca a la lámpara que se encontraba tirada encima de la capa del héroe justiciero Batman y lo cubre de nuevo mientras le mira a los ojos con cara de despreocupación.  
-¿Qué es eso? – señala a la lámpara ahora oculta – Dame eso ahora—se acercó con pasos apurados  
Kevin sólo respondió con una sonrisa engreída y de manera inmediata salieron de nuevo el enjambre de escarabajos tratando de acercarse a Kevin, el solo responde abriendo un poco la manta dejando salir algo de luz y la esquivan por completo, alejándose con miedo de él y se redirige esta vez al gigante.  
-¡¡No!! ¡¡Estos escarabajos fueron difícil de conseguir maldito hijo de…!! – su ropa se ve siendo cubierta de los insectos voladores--¡¡Maldita sea!! ¡¡Quítense sucios Bichos!! – le iban rodeando sus brazos y se metían en su ropa.  
Esta vez comían con más energía y furia además de frustración por la provocación de Kevin. El anciano sólo gritaba de dolor conforme subían a su nariz, ojos, boca y orejas, mordiendo con sus poderosas mandíbulas y siendo roseado con las sustancia verde. Salió corriendo y gritando violentamente mientras seguía siendo perseguido por el hambriento enjambre.  
Cerro com0letamente la linterna de nuevo y aún con la ropa escurriendo sale por fin de la jaula experimentando la “libertad” de nuevo. Otra vez la puerta estaba abierta, tenía una salida, pero no como bajar de la enorme caja de madera en la que se encontraba sin lastimarse cayendo. Busca y busca alrededor de la caja algo que pueda ayudarle a bajar, alguna soga por ejemplo pero ni siquiera eso encontró. En su búsqueda lo que llega a encontrar es una grieta en la pared cuando rodeo la jaula. Tenía un tamaño aproximado de 1 metro, el tamaño adecuado para alguien tan pequeño como el.

Asoma su cabeza y voltea a ver en cualquier dirección, vigilando que haya algún posible peligro como otro monstruo o que la grieta formarse un pasaje a través de la pared. Estaba muy oscuro para ver además que el polvo abundaba en ese oscuro rincón, nuevamente desenvolvió la linterna de mano e iluminó un poco el interior de la extraña caverna. Habían un par de telarañas, afortunadamente sin huéspedes, y había arañas os en la madera aunque podrías decir que algunos son mordidas de algún roedor. Pero lo aterrador era que las mordidas en la pared tenían el mismo largo que su tronco.  
-¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!  
Nuevamente escucho el grito del viejo y sin pensarlo dos veces, entro al laberinto en la pared…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecería que compartan esta historia y comenten en cada uno de los capitulos que disfrutan de él.

**Author's Note:**

> Comenten que les pareció


End file.
